yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 12 Episode 18: Legendary Ryugami Don part 1
Keyth had came across Ryugami Don...Long story short. He was getting his assed Kicked. Badly. ChairmenRyoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIzxNWjuGp0 ) “Hm!” Suddeny around Keyth and Don’s body, a powerful gust of wind began to erupt around the area, like invisible whips lashing out. “. . .Eh?” Densuke would emerge form the distance, standing on the tip of a tall and giant tree. Wearing a brown cloak over his shoulders, that reached the length of his waist, as it fluttered in the wind. “Looks like It’s time for me to step in after all. Funny thing, I was gonna let this play out, but a heroes work is never truly done is it.” Ryu would toss Keyth back towards the water, if allowed, and as an added bonus shoot a blast of chi energy at him, causing the water to shoot upwards 20 feet with force. “Another lamb for the slaughter..!” Ryu emited a sickening grin as his chi pulsated. “But your chi..your chi feels girly, and nice. You’re a regular little bitch aren’t you.” Densuke would scowl at Ryu and throw off his cloak, only to emit a “whoosh” noise, Suddenly appearing behind Ryu. The two men stood back to back for a moment before Densuke tossed a brow pill in the water for Keyth to eat. The pill was a meant to give somewhat of a recovery effect, althought it was heavily dependent on the damage already taken to which…well. Keyth was fucked up. Literally. The pill would splash into the water, and Ryu would speak with a sternful tone. “Are you ready now?” Densuke turned to look at ryu, but the moment he did he’d be met with a fist to the face, that literally the skin around his face to puff in a bit, as his face engulfed the entirty of densuke’s face. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvE5Pivs4Ok ) Densuke’s body went flying backwards, like a rag doll, 5 miles backwards. His back crashing through every single tree in the way as he skidded to the ground, and cought himself with his right hand. “Tch!” Densuke went to rush forward, only for Ryu to appear right infront of him with his mouth wide open, and as he roared, a giant beam of chaotic black energy engulfed dnesuke’s body, causing a deep hole in the ground about 2 miles deep. Densuke’s body layed there for a moment, as he pulled himself up, and looked at ryu, with aggravation. “it’s gonna take more than that pal! HUAAAAAAA!” Densuke leapt from his hole, and launched a knee at Ryu’s chin. It did nothing. Ryu stood thee with the knee in his chin, as Densuke continued his combo. He threw his left leg forward, towards the side of ryu’s head, spun around and launched a right leged axe kick to the top of his head, followed by a falling right elbow to the top of ryu’s skull ryu stood there, looking unamused as he grabed densuke’s arm and holsterd him up. He’d take his free hand, and rear it backwards, launching a punch into densuke’s abdomen, a seismic force being released from it on impact, as a blurry force erupted from densuke’s back and blew away a line of trees in the way. Densuke’s cheeks puffed out as blood and vomit oozed from his nasal passeges and his mouth. “YOU’RE NOT BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE! EXCEPT YOUR CHI JUST PISSES!” ryu would slam Densuke into the ground face first. “ME!” Ryu would leap into the air, with his great weight, 100 feet high. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!!!” he’d thrust his body downwards at densuke’s back, moving at mach 2 speeds, and with a loud “KATHOOM” He’d plunge densuke’s body deep underground. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgzYbHvqAng ) He’d push chi from the soles of his feet to obtain a rocket propelled like movment as he drove densuke’s body every which way through the dirt and bedrock in the ground. Left, right, and zig zag patterns, all sent cracking like sensations in densuke’s entire skeleton as if his body was going to be crushed. The two eventually reached an underwater like area. Ryu had propelled densuke’s body through an entire content’s depth, plates and all. With a swift clothesline, Ryu would dig his forearm into densuke’s throat, causing him to release a stream of bubbles, and sending his body BACK upwards, through the contenent’s underbelly, only this time Ryu would be right infront of him launching a barrage of fist into his gut, chest, face, leg, knee cap, and every which part he considered flesh on densuke’s body. Each blow, sounding like mixture of a crackle and an an explosion at the same time. After launching 70 punches, in beeline movement, densuke’s body would come flying from the ground’s surface, only to cruve in an arch and land back onto the ground with a loud thud. His clothes ripped to shreads, and his body had bruises that oozed a mixture of blood and dirt. His hair wet and tattered, and his left eye was swollen shut. He was in a state between conscious and unconscious, fading to black and fading out of it from time to time. Ryu would walk over to Densuke, stepping on his sternum, cracking it all the while, only to pick him up by his hair and drag him. “Fucking Light Chi users…nothing but virtuous scum. Ngh!” Ryu would toss Densuke’s body into a boulder, his body leaving a deep print in the rock as his head -C- xXAyperosXx: Ayperos would be running through the hidden jungle and would. He honestly didn't know why as he kind of zig zaged along though he didn't mean to as if one could see him, his cheeks and along the bridge of his nose were bright red with drunkeness. As he left the town of gunto, but not before stopping by the tavern and drinking his own weight in sake. Even as he ran he would tip a whole jug up as he ran drunkenly at outragous speeds.. Ayperos was beyond drunk though, as he had much,much more before he left. It seemed the drunkeness has elevated his powers even more, making him faster, stronger, and even hightened his reflexes. Basicly makeing himn 10 times more powerfull. But he kept running and chugging untill he came up to this huge ass guy with white hair and then looked as he was beating the dogshit out of Keyth and Densuke. He would look at the dude he was about 20 yards away as he then yelled out, slurring a bit as he held the jug in his hand, kind of weaving back and forth. "HEY MOTHER FUCKER!!! COME PICK ON SHOMEBODY YOUR OWN ShISH!! IF ANYONESH GONNA KICK THEIR ASH ITS GONNA BE ME!!"" Not only his face would tell them he was drunk or him stagger, but even his voice. He would have the jug with it half full. "One moment.." He would then turn it up drinking it even more though he would spill some on his face and torso. As he did he would look at him and then throw the jug on the ground shattering it. "ALRIGHT!!! LETS GO ASSHOLE!! " Ayperos would hicup and then get in his fighting stance, stargging and waveing. he would smirk as if he knew what he was doing, though from this far away, though it wasn't far, the guy didn't look so tough."EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAYY!!!" He didden care if they diddn't or even wasn't able too, it was to late, Ayperos would then run at him, leaving after images of himself as he ran up to the monster of a man and would slide across the ground, breaking up chunks of earth and rock, his right arm all the way back. Haveing ran 20 yards forword in three seconds as he would get close he would send his fist right into the guys gut with massive force. Either if it connected or if it was blocked the force of the punch would make a massive explosion causing the earth around them to explode in dirt and rock. As it hit Ayperos shirt even shreds to peices. Any in that general area would be blown back if not firmly planted in the ground. the force even if they where would slide them back A good 10 feet. Now if the punch connected to the man stomach it would send him flying off through the air and cause massive lose of breath. Though if it was blocked by say his arms it would still slide him back from the massive explosion but slideing, and would bruse rather quickly. Either way, Ayperos wasn't done. If it connected and the guy started to fly through the air, Ayperos would run in that direction at seemingly superhuman speeds and get up under him and then flip up with his left leg for a massive kick right in the ass that would send him flying up in the air. No if the first attack was blocked Ayperos would start to send a lighting fast flurry of punches and kicks, doing 50 of both at the guy, if they are block it would sound like thunder as they connect and still create explosions with each one, his body looking like a blurr as he did so. After his lighting fast combo Ayperos would send one last huge upper cut to the mans jaw, this would shoot him straight up in the air. If this connected Ayperos would stand there still in fighting stance stagger and weaving back and fourth with another hiccup. But if flurry of attacks didn't connect and the uppercut ayperos would flip back a few time and fall on his ass, rolling back and onto his feet, standing and stagger as he stood there in fighting stance. Now going back to if the massive shot to the stomach hit, and then the masssive flip kick to the ass,. As he flipped he would land on his back and then use his arms to shoot back to his feet and then kneel down though he wasn'tr useing chi, the drunkened state he was in wouldn't allow him too, and he most likly didden't need it, and shoot straight up in the sky, going past the massive man and seem to float there for a momment holding his elbow up above his head. As the guy shot up to him, he would swing his elbow straight down on the guys face. With the speed he was doing comeing up and the force of Aypeos Elbow coming down this would cause massive brusing as will as a broken nose or even death as it would send him shooting down at the ground and hit with enough force to cause a massive explosion of rock and earth, leaving his body in a deep crator. ayperos would falkl back to the ground crouched down, sending up a bit of dirt. He would slowly look up if it all connected and then fall on his ass, stagger back up. 'Y..Yeah.. showed yo ash motha fucka..' He woud get up. not knowing if he finished the guy off of not. And wait with a hiccup and a really loud burp as he staggered there in fighting stance. He would look around a bit and then seemed to have a light bulb go off in his head as he reached back to a regular sized sake bottle off his sash and then bite off the top and start to chug it. Thunrian: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oe9FXg3IkOs)) The fist rocked him in the gut from the unknown man. " HA HA HA HA HA!" Though the ground was Damaged, ryu hadnt moved a muscle, an inch. " Drunk man... with a power level on the same as these. Although, your Hadou's darker than the both of them. What do you think that means hmmmm? HA HA HA HA!" With inhuman strength, Ryu would attempt to send a back hand out at the man known as Ayperos, when and if it connected it'd blast him back by 30 feet into the river where the rocks would soon cave on him. Keyth would have pulled himself out of the water blasting out in his Hadou Kussei as his body glowed a bright red. Keyth would charge out of the water like a bat out of hell as he flew towards Ryu who simply pulled his right hand out, blasting Keyth right in the face and knocking him back into the jungle by 20 feet. But, what Ryu had actually blasted away was... a fish!? Keyth had used his chi, to make a fish take his form temporarly tossing it at Ryu from within the water. BOOOOOM! Keyth blasted out of the ground with his right hand extended up attempting to punch Ryu in the chin, which it did connect. But as Keyth drifted in the air from the punch, Ryu simply bashed his hands left and right into Keyths gut before he knee'd Keyth in the chin causing his head to dart up. Ryu leaned his massive body forward for his next devastating attack. Ryu's send out his massive right hand as he attempts to grab Keyth by his head and pushes down to the ground as he drives Keyth head-first into the ground resulting in an earthquake and inflicting a massive amount of damage. " GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He began to Mount Keyths body before he began to bash his hands into his face over and over again laughing to himself before a blast of red chi would connect to his back. When Ryu turned around he saw none other than... ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcLPL8cPQ-8)) " Keyome...Tasanagi... " Ryu said standing to his full height as he pointed at the blue haired man from a distance. "...." Keyome remained silent as he appeared infront of Ryu sending out a series of punches and Kicks that were each clashed with a punch or kick of his own. Soon both of there right forearms were both in a deadlock clash as they struggled against one another in the lock down. "....Picking on Kids. Your three times there age. Grow up..." " Hah... But they started with me." Ryu said responding with a smrik as he and Keyome both took off to the skies, fighting at super human levels as random things through the jungle suddenly began to errupt and explode randomly in series of explosions. Soon they were both 10 feet from one another as Keyome stood, blood spewed from his lips and he suddenly dropped to his knees. " HA HA HA HA.... THOUGHT YOU LEARNED THE LAST TIME I KICKED YOUR ASS... TASANAGI!" Ryu sent a knee into Keyomes Jaw blasting him through a mountain, where it then collapsed right over him. Keyths eyes lit up, glowing a bright red as he slowly staggered to his feet and charged right at Ryu shouting at the top of his lungs. " AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!!" Keyth said leaping into the air, and as he did. Yamisuki had did some odd thing that it never had... It would have morphed into a pair of black gauntlents as he smashed his right hand in the back of Ryu's head to cause a massive sonic boom. Ryus forhead began to bleed... before he turned around to eye Keyth with utter faustration and disqust. Sending a swift back handing strike to Keyths jaw it blasted him to the ground with little to no remorse. ".....Nothing... Is working... It's like he's on awhole other playing field..." Keyths eyes darted left to right as time began to slow down for a moment. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfqIjQbn5TM)) As he was blasted to the ground. Keyths body would have vanished from Ryu's sight completely. Using his Stealth Ki technique, Keyth managed to get away long enough that he could do his next method of attack. ".....I got an idea..." Keyth said standing ontop of the water fall. His necklace flowing in the wind as he tilted his head back. " Okami..... your there. I know a bit of you resides within me still.....even now. Give me... the power i need. To Destroy this guy....you bastard. You owe me...that much...." As Keyth spoke out to the old Deity, it responded immedatly, a black charge of lightning chimed heavily around his body for a moment, but as he did.... Keyths nose began to bleed and he dropped to one knee coughing heavily. Holding onto his chest tightly. Keyome pulled himself from the rubble evantually... his eyes locking onto Keyths from a distance as he watched him gather the chi...-C- Thunrian: " Keyth... NO!" Keyome said blasting off into the air as quickly as he could. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmtOxvPsFt0)) If his friends had gotten back up to fight the guy, Keyth would have used this time to channel and charge of the forbidden power. Not meant to be tampered by humans...((Onigami Okami, the god of lightning and Thunder ( or so they say the Thunder part). For Centuries Okami has been known to use his overwhelming eletric techniques to take down his enemies. When Keyome Tasanagi pushes his body to the limits and calls forth the power of Okami to help him, utmatley giving into his Oni's embrace. He is able to use some of the abilites that Okami, AKA his lightning. This ability can manipulate electricity/lightning that exists above the earth's atmosphere. Due to the anti-gravity environment, the electricity takes on unusual form. Meaning yes, keyome could strike someon from anywhere with this technique in a fight but only ONCE PER BATTLE SITUATION. His control over lightning is powerful in this state. Though it consist of different properties than normal lightning. This Technique may have a variety of effects, like healing and an enhanced physique. The Lightning itself comes out with a red and black tint. A mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, is able to ignore the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. It not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches.With this ability he can control powerful bolts of cosmic energy with it inflicting a tremendous force on the mind of its attacker. With the lightning ability withing Okami. It boost Keyomes body to the hegithened of 'Metahuman' Attributes. )) The Infamous black Lightning, Okami's essences. As Keyth charged it up to it's prime his arms began to glow a bright red and black as he got down into his stance. " Make an Opening for me guys..." Keyth said feeling his body go weak the moment he began to use the technique. If they had set an Opening for him like he had asked. Keyth would have lunged off the top of the small little waterfall, and with both of his hands. He would have smashed his hands in a axe fist into the top of the dudes head. It was barely a tap.... it wasnt a powerful strike, nor a hard one. It wasnt overly fancy. And it was far from flashy. But... When it hit the top of Ryu's head. He turned around to face Keyth with a smirk on his face. Keyth had fell, back first looking up at the brute while holding onto his pounding chest. When Ryu held his hand out to Keyth, getting ready to end him.... his skin. Began to crack, like glass. His face broke apart and a red light began to glow from the very cracks and rips of his flesh. Ryu looked down at his immortal body and then back at Keyth with a frown on his face. ".....So this is the power of an Onigami...." Keyth simply panted as his eyes began to go low. " Pretty.... cheap. If you ask me.... But. I guess your not as stupid as you play yourself. Huh...Okami." Ryu said to his old friend with a smirk on his face. " Even in that boys body.... you call the shots. Thats something you more than likely have been picking at his brain to use for years now... sly... bastard... Hahah..." BOOOOOOMMMMM!!! IN a bright blaring flash of red.... His body was gone. Dead and gone in a red puff cloud that flowed from the battle grounds and into the sky. Keyth was breathing slowly and his eyes went low before Keyome flew down to pick up Keyth, and if the others had gotten knocked out as well. He would gathered them as well. "...." When Keyome turned with the boys on his shoulders. He'd see a man... seeming to be in his mid 20's well dressed and slicked back hair. ((http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121127063516/bleachfanfiction/images/6/6a/Aizenpro.png)) " I see the boys still arent ready yet... If they couldnt beat a brute like that, hmph. Why didnt they transform?" Keyome tilted his head up eying the man with disqust as he spat at the mans shoes. " I hendered there chi, they didnt even notice it but i had been in the area the whole time because i knew you were.....Grim. Dont need you gathering Data your not ready for. Isnt that right." Grimialde smirked as he turned his back on Keyome, dispersing into thin air. " Clever boyyy... Keyome... you've always been a crafty one..." Keyome simply listened to the evil mocking chant before he shook his head. teleporting with all of the young men back to there hut. -E- Category:Ark 12